Shadow Hearts 1 & 2 Aftermath
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: Its short but its a follow up on my next story 'Before & After: Shadow Hearts'. Which is based on Shadow Hearts 3 New World. This story has only two chapters. Based on after events of Shadow Hearts and Shadow Hearts Covenant... With my own little twist. Like I said its only two chapters. Please don't be upset with me because I wont write anymore chapters. Two chapter limit, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a brief informational, for my next story Before & After: Shadow Hearts. Since I will be using mostly characters from shadow of hearts and bakugan battle brawlers together in a shadow hearts setting. I am putting in what the characters have been up too since you last saw them in Covenant. Its not much but it will be my little twist. Like I said before, only two chapters. All info I got on Shadow Hearts was from WIKI.

**Fun Facts: Mind you I never... Ever! Played Shadows Hearts 1 or 2. My first game I received when I was ten or thirteen, Shadow Hearts New World was my first game. I know nothing about Shadow Hearts. All information I am getting is from the internet. Bare with me on some parts. For example... The final boss. I don't know if its Albert Simons or Atman? That is the only thing im confused about. So if im wrong about what I put for the final boss. Please let me know so I can fix it.**

**They wasn't so clear who the final boos was. Ik you guys might know... IF! You ever played Shadow Hearts 1.**

* * *

Chapter One: Shadow Hearts Aftermath

After defeating Albert Simons. Tragedy struck when for the final moment Alice Elliot, daughter of Father Morris Elliot, priests from London and lover of Yuri Volte Hyuga. Died trying to protect Yuri, the man she loves. You know the story. But first lets take a look at our heros...

Yuri Volte Hyuga: Was born in Katsuragi back in 1889. He speaks his mind, often impolite and is reluctant to accept his special abilities. He is known as the 'Rude Hero'. His actions are influenced by a mysterious voice. He obeys the voices commands mainly for the thrill of fighting monsters. The voices in his head leads him to Alice Elliot. His attitude begins to change when Alice had sacrificed her soul to save him. It doesn't change that he is still often trouble by his unique abilities to change form.

Yuri body fusions with the monsters he has defeated in battle. During his travels with his friends memory of his past comes to mind. Like his motivation of his father Ben Hyuga, a japanesses man who fought and He is additionally motivated by the memory of his father, who fought hard and died protecting the world. Yuri possesses the same power his father does. In transforming into monsters, other words 'fusion'.

He has grown to deeply care for Alice. One thing in common Alice has is when she protected him. Just like his Russian mother Anne who died in protecting him. Which lead to him falling for Alice, deeper than he already was.

Alice Elliot: Born in 1892, daughter of Father Morris Elliot Who was recently murder in Rouen France. Hearing supernatural voices in her early childhood, Alice later became an exorcist and together with her father they performed exorcisms. She became the priest in London England. On a train she was adducted by a man saying he was Roger Bacon. Until she was saved by Yuri, she was unsure what to think of him. After spending more time with during there travels. Seeing him risk his own life to defeat Dehuai, she grew attached to him.

Attachment soon became love. Later on in the story she passes away, leaving Yuri with a broken heart.

Margarete Gertrude Zelle: Codenamed 'Malkovich,' is a world famous spy, and she met Yuri and Alice during her mission in Fengtian. Her mission was to prevent the Japanese soldiers from leaving Fengtian by bombing the railway but Yuri and Alice get caught in the explosion, too. Curious about there mysterious powers, she tags along with them for the journey. Believing that information will give her country the upper hand. How wrong she will be.

As she journeys with them, she finds this objective to be meaningless compared to fighting alongside them. So she pays no mind in getting intel on their powers. She grows to envy and admire the bond that Yuri and Alice share, as well as their freedom from the burdens and responsibilities that come with a life steeped in politics, national interest, and other material concerns. Little is known of her past, other than the fact that she has posed as an American journalist researching the subject of "War and Orphans".

And telling Alice that her home was in Paris. Her father is alive and is also told of being a spy. Watching over his little girl.

Li Zhuzhen: Was born in China and is over 60 years old. He is a sage who was taught by Master Xifa along with his peer Dehuai. He proceeds his name with "Ruler of the Nine Heavens, Earth Sage" when meeting people formally. 15 years ago he met Yuri father Ben Hyuga who helped him when he was being harassed by Dehuai's underlings. As a result, Zhuzhen helped Hyuga to stop Dehuai from succeeding in the Demons gate Invocation. He joins with Yuri and Alice in the village of Zhaoyang.

Keith Valentine: Is a vampire believed around 400 years old. He was asleep for a long time at his home Blue Castle, the home of his ancestors. Upon awakening hearing strange noises he meets Yuri and party inside his home. Bored, Keith decides to join Alice and Yuri.

Halley Brancket: the son of Koudelka Iasant. He was separated from his mother in London when she was taken away in a witch hunt. A big brother to the orphans in London, Halley is aided by Yuri to rescue kids at an orphanage. There they discover Jack's plan to use the Émigré Manuscript to revive Jack mother. Like his mother, Halley has the ability of ESP. However, he has difficulty controlling his powers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Its funny how life is. One moment I remember myself being shrouded in darkness. The next Walking down the alter with the man I love. Of course things doesn't always happen that way. Before I could say 'I do' an explosion sounded off at the church. Again I am at the same place. In the dark. Again pulling away towards the light..._

2014

Heading out to go shopping for my uncle Geo. Walking down the same old path. Listening to the sound of spring. Memories of a past life often came to me as a child. Im glad it stop as soon as I reached adulthood. Except for this one dream. Of a man calling out my name. He seems familiar to me. I often wonder why? My hearts aches every time I think about _him_.

If I could just know his name. I would be at peace. I also thought that I shouldn't pride. 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Which are true words I live by. But I just cant help it. That man... I want to meet him.

_Once I do maybe these dreams will leave me alone. _Which made sense. To me in my head. Out loud I knew that it wasn't so easy.

In the middle my path. Around the corner of the street, three blocks down from the grocery store. A very tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black tuxedo. Holding a red rose. I knew something was wrong. Yet I felt I could trust him. Showing me a dasling smile, two teeth showing. Which looked like _fangs_...?

Bowing down in front of me our eyes met. "I have finally found you, lady Alice."

* * *

I didn't felt like putting in there personalities since its so late and I wanted to put in this story. All info I got on WIKI. Chapter two is next. Told you only two chapters. Sorry (-_-)


	2. Chapter 2

**All info I got from WIKI. There ages is recent, for this short story. Chapter One and Two is in Alice POV. Last chapter guys, this one is a little longer than the last. Hope you enjoy.**

**Fun Facts: Here is the rest of the character info;**

**Yuri: Seems rather stand-offish, facetious, cold and perverted. However, despite his rude not caring manner he proves to be very loyal to those that do put up with him. Eventually during the course of the adventure and finally dealing with his problems. Yuri falls in love with Alice. After Alice death his personality changes a bit. Yuri retains his wittiest, but his willingness to show it isn't as persistent. His only motivation is bringing back Alice. Age 20-21**

**Alice: She comes off as very angelic, possibly naive, and definitely wary of Yuri. As the story progresses, she begins to understand Yuri's struggle with the malice inside of him. With heaviness that being a Harmonixer has brought him. This becomes a great strength for Alice along with falling in love with Yuri. As she bears the brunt of the Four-Mask Curse in exchange for saving Yuri's soul. All for the sake of saving him. Age 18**

**Halley: Halley possesses strong psychic powers, but he has not yet gained full control of them. When he feels intense emotion, particularly rage, this power is released in frenetic waves of energy that can destroy the entire surrounding area. Age 13**

**Margarete: Headstrong and sassy woman who is not one to mess with. When first meeting her she seems like a cold and sneaky person. Which she portrays as a bomb specialist and a spy. Often at times doing her job, she shows her caring side in always protecting the innocent in doing a mission. Margarete also always has a plan but of course her plans of escaping got ruined as Dehuai began to interfere with the gang. Margarete when she meets Yuri and Alice wanted to use them as tools to help her country in the war. As she continues to travel with them she sees that Yuri is like a hero always protecting the princess from evil, and then felt terrible for ever thinking that idea. Age 26-27**

**Zhuzhen: Hard to describe his personality. Very loyal to the gang, gives amazing advice and from time to time... Age 70**

**Keith: The most "normal" of the Valentines, with quite an amiable, easy-going nature. Nethertheless, like his siblings, he too has a tendancy for the melodramatic. Age 474**

**Karin Koenig: An officer in the German army and descendant of a long line of Bavarian nobility from Munich, Karin first encounters Yuri at the church in Domremy, when he saves her from an errant grenade. After accompanying Nicolai to obtain the Mistletoe and watching the ensuing events, Karin joins Yuri's side. She uses swords, especially rapiers, in battle and obtains Sword Art power-ups through the score of the Wagner opera _Der Ring der Nibelungen_. Karin doesn't really have a weakness or strength.**

**Fiercely independent and well-mannered, she harbors a crush and later deep love for Yuri, and sticks by him in any situation. Age 25**

**Blanca: is always giving advice, and what he thinks is right. He is pretty calm, serious, and laidback, and is still very fearsome. For a dog or logically speaking a wolf. He tried to tell Yoshiko that "they" called him Blanca the Whirlwind, but she couldn't understand what he said and decided to call him Snowball. This embarassed him very much, like how when Eleanor showed a large liking to him.**

**Blanca also gets along well with Yuri, because of probably how he understands him and often plays with him and Kurando, because he has a will to protect Yoshiko like how Blanca had a will to protect Jeanne, but when she died he lost it. He is often seen with Yuri, his front paws in Yuri's hands, and wagging his tail as well as panting contentedly with his tongue hanging from his mouth. Age 2**

**Lucia: is a woman of divine beauty who lives in Florence, Italy, with her mistress Carla. From an early age, Lucia grew up schooled in the art of hard dance and fortune telling, taught to her by Carla. Who was once called a legendary dancer. Now an expert fortune-teller, Lucia is as popular for her exotic beauty as she is for her abilities. Following the events after Manmariana Island, Carla decides to send Lucia along with Yuri party to help train her abilities.**

**She is short-sighted, flighty, and tends to speak without thinking. Lucia was once good friends with Veronica Vera, and the two get a chance to reminisce over old memories. Lucia has a unique style of speech which she uses to entice men who come to her and Carla's shop to have their fortunes read. Since she is a bit flighty, Lucia is often perceieved as someone who does not care about such things. Like the time Yuri got sick. Lucia is later preposed to by Mr. Lawrence. Age 24**

**Kurando Inugami: The samurai bodyguard of the Kawashima family. Kurando as suggested by his master Naniwa Kawashima, decides to join with Yuri and his party after rescuing Yoshiko. Naniwa's adopted daughter. It was told in the game that Kurando's mother, Saki is the sister of Yuri's father. This makes Kurando and Yuri cousins. Age 17**

**Nicolai Conrad: A member of the secret society, Sapientes Gladio. Nicolai is the boss of Lenny Curtis and Veronica Vera and schemes to take over the throne of Russia with the help of his master Rasputin. The reasons being is due to Nicolai being the bastard son of the current Tsar, ultimately making him the heir to throne of Russia who impregnated Nicolai's mother and for unknown reasons were left to fend for themselves. Nicolai is fused with the fallen angel, Astaroth which the party fights later for a few times. Nicolai eventually loses the control over the angel and his body was taken over by the demon becoming the entity known as Astaroth-Nicolai. Nicolai was then killed by the enraged Kato as he tried to kill Kato, however Ouka died to save her master.**

**It is implied throughout including by returning to Edgar's shop before fighting Rasputin, that Nicolai harbours a deep crush for Karin. During the Nahasu Temple Dungeon, along with the added additions of Lenny Curtis and Veronica Vera. It is implied that he made his pact with Astaroth here. Age 27**

**Anastasia Romanov: The fourth daughter of Tsar Nicholas II of Russia, and Empress Alexandra. Anastasia is outgoing, inquisitive and does whatever she wants. Such as sneaking out from the palace in night and stealing snacks. However, Anastasia is the only one in her family who is suspicious of her father's adviser, Grigori Rasputin. When he frames Yuri and party for controlling Anastasia and forcing her to attempt murder on her little brother Alexei, she joins forces with Yuri to stop Rasputin. Anastasia is determined to save her motherland of Russia.**

**Outgoing and inquisitive, Anastasia is very childish, often doing things like sticking out her tongue. She is also very knowledgeable on the Russian alphabet, which was proved when traveling in the Gallery of the Dead. She enjoys kicking Joachim or one time Blanca in the leg when they think she's doing something stupid. She also has a special bond with her younger brother Alexei and enjoys shopping souvenirs and gifts for him and her father. She has a crush on Kurando and will do anything for him to make him like her or feel good. His mother, Saki, encourages her to continue to love him and gives her the Autumn Kimono as a gift. Age 10.**

**Joachim Valentine: From a vampire family that lives in Blue Castle near Bistriz, Romania. He is the older brother of Keith Valentine. He is more of a super hero type since he looks heroic and more superheroic. Age 614.**

**Gepetto: Once a renowned showman and puppeteer known throughout Europe. Gepetto used to live in Paris, but retired to the quiet village of Domremy only to become mixed up in the affairs of Yuri and Nicolai. He offers good advice, but also has a bit of a lecherous side. He was a famous puppeteer in the theaters of Paris. He is still relatively well-known but his popularity has faded.**

**He had a young daughter named Cornelia. Missing his daughter so much he made a puppet, an exact replica oh her. Also, he is the brother-in-law of Father Morris Elliot and the uncle of Alice Elliot. When he was younger, his daughter died at an early age. Later on before meeting Yuri his wife died. He is now living with him.**

**Gepetto can be described as kind, wise, and loyal to others. He also has a somewhat lecherous side, along with a rather humourously disturbing preference for Veronica Vera. Age 65.**

**Lenny Curtis: A high-ranking member of Sapientes Gladio under Nicolai, Lenny is strong and stubborn, but also somewhat slow and as later revealed soft-hearted. He causes many problems for the party earlier in the journey. But seems to repent after the problems in Russia are settled. Age 40.**

**Veronica Vera: Magic warrior of the secret society, Veronica uses her sex and beauty as a weapon. She is an assassin of the highest caliber and has been ordered to kill Yuri. Member of Sapientes Gladio. Veronica is the sadistic subordinate and lover to Rasputin. She enjoys torturing her victims and will do anything in her power to help Rasputin achieve his goals. Age 30.**

**Masaji Kato: Masaji Kato is the head of one of Japan's secret super-solider programs. He is one of Yuri's friends through a tragic set of circumstances, he is driven to severe depression both as a humanitarian, and on a personal level. Kato is nervious and shy most of the time unless when Lt. Colonel Kawashima is in trouble. Kato does not confess his feelings for Kawashima until later on he does and realizes how awkward the situation is for the Lt. Colonel he immediately begins banging his head against the wall and calling himself stupid. Sadly she passes away.**

**After Kawashima's death though Kato comes out of his depression dedicated to the his country, partially out of fear of what might happen to him if he did not re-prove his loyalty and partially because he believed his willingness to bend the rules for the Lt. Colonel is what got her killed. Kato is a model Japanese agent and patriot shamelessly working as a lapdog for prime-minister Ishimura while at the same time playing events towards his own goals. Though fond of the Mutant Apes he is willing to physically discipline them if they do not follow orders to the letter.**

**Kato is a slave to his emotions though he hides this well and is very mindful of those he is responsible for. Even during his breakdown Kato is able to compartmentalize his friendship with Yuri and patriotic nature from his depression and rage. Age 39.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Shadow Hearts Covenant Aftermath

_"Everything I did... Was to protect her. I haven't realized until she left me alone. During my loneliness I had time to think. What would life had been like? No worries... No pain. Would I finally have peace if I was with you? Damn right I will. She put me under her spell. I willing except. If she wasn't who she was... I don't think I could have fallen for her. That is why, whatever happens. I will protect you with my life. Never letting you go. _

_What I hate than imagining you out of my life. Thinking how sappy you made me."_

2014 1:25pm

Following this strange yet familiar man to his home. I wonder why? And how I let him lead me someplace where I could be in danger. I had these thoughts yet, I don't get the feeling this man wants to do me harm.

What I thought was his home, instead an abandoned warehouse. I looked around for escape routes. In case this whole ordeal turns sour. _Why me!? _I thought. "Just inside here." The man told me. When he opened the door. Inside was empty, besides a few chairs in a circle. _Whats going on? _I asked myself.

Walking further I can see people sitting in the chairs. Not before I squeak feeling a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw another tall man. Blue eyes and blonde hair, with toned skin. I was really nervous that I clung to the other man. "Why are you frightening the poor girl?" The man I followed asked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't believe it's really her. I'm just excited sorry." _He seems like a big teddy bear. _

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier Ms. Elliot. I am Keith Valentine. That moron over there is my older brother Joachim." Keith introduce.

_Keith? Where have I heard that name before? _"Please if you will have a seat. All will be explained when the time is right." Extending his hand leading me to the metal chair. Sitting next to two beautiful women. One exotic woman, blue eyes, brown hair, wearing a short wine color red dress. Showing off her curves and cleavage with killer black pumps.

The other woman is a looker too. Blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a jean skirt, long sleeve white blouse. With the same platform shoes, only thing her shoes is white. Both women had their hair in a ponytail. Compare to them I feel so plain. Just my hair in a bun, white button up dress, with a jean jacket and flat zip back black sandals. I feel so under dress.

Feeling eyes staring at me, I gaze up. My heart almost stopped. Red eyes piercing through me, sending me shivers. His short brown hair fits his handsome face so well. If my heart could, it might lead out my chest. _I never felt like this. _Placing my hand on my heart. I was going to say 'hello' when the door opened again showing two other people walking in. It was a man and another woman. She doesn't look too dressy like the other two. But still, better than me.

Red plain shirt, denim black jeans, black suede ankle wedge boots, black leather motorcycle jacket. With dark makeup that matches her clothes. Her blue grayish eyes brings out all the red and black. Since her hair is also red.

As for the man. He looks really, really old. I swear if he were to sneeze I feel he might die. Or if he coughs hell have a heart attack. Whatever he might do, looks like it'll be his final moment. I'm scared to even touch him, he might fall apart. The red hair woman sat right across from me, next to the man staring at me. For some reason I didn't like how close she was to him.

Clearing his throat, the old man started to speak. "Sorry for the inconvenience. First off let me star by introducing my name. I am Roger Bacon. I have summoned you all of great importance. First I will like to ask. Raise of hands, have any of you been having strange dreams?" Everyone hands was up.

"Do they seem realistic? Like you lived through it before?" Hands still up.

" Another question, in this room. How many of you feel like you know each other?" I started to get a funny feeling.

"Final question. How many of you are named after a dead relative?" A couple of people's hands came down.

"Now what im going to tell you is both shocking and unrealistic. Are you willing to listen? If not you can leave." Roger said. No one moved from there seat.

"Alright. All things I have said is all connected. The reason some of you have same names as a relative. Why you all know each other. And why do you have these accruing dreams. It is all because you are reincarnation of your old selves, the relatives that have died." An uproar came from everyone. I couldn't say much, to busy at being shock. How can it be possible. Resurrection?

"You must be losing it old man! No way im some dead person that came back to life. I am just me." The man I was staring at said.

"And who are you may I ask?"

"Yuri Hyuga." _What a nice yet familiar name. _

"Yes. Stubborn as always I see. I knew who you are since we met a long time ago."

"How long ago was that old man?" sarcasm in his voice, truthfully I don't blame him being skeptical. He could be nicer about it.

"Back in 1914."

"HA! Now I know this guy is spouting bullshit. I'm out of here." He sat up and was walking to the door. Everyone did the same and followed right after. I was the only one that was still in my chair.

"Yuri Hyuga. The son of Ben Hyuga and Anne Bonnet. You are an only child, you come off rube but you are very loyal. You have heard voices since you was a child. Always about protecting someone who comes across you. Mainly recently your own inner voice from your dreams calls out to you. Finding a girl name Alice Elliot." _What did he say!_

Stopping he turns back around looking at him. "How do you know that?" Yuri asked.

"Like I said, you are a reincarnation of your 1914 self. Yuri Volte Hyuga."

"If that's who I am. How come I still have the Hyuga name?"

"Distant relatives of the Hyuga clan that carries the name. Will everyone please sit down s I can continue." Everyone listen and sat back down. This time Yuri was siting on my left side.

"Now before I continue. Would anyone like to introduce themselves?" Roger asked.

"My name is Keith Valentine. I am 474 years old. Oh and if you haven't realized im a vampire." Showing his fangs once more. _Oh god! I've been with a vampire this hole time! Wait a sec..._ "Excuse me. If you're a vampire, how come you can be out in sunlight?"

"Good question. Being alive for so long I grown immune to the sunlight. It helped a lot since my parents were both vampires and they came accustom to certain things of vampire rumors." Okay that makes sense.

"Ahem... I'm Joachim Valentine, the older brother of two siblings. Keith and my little sister Hilda who your past lives have not met yet." Giving a warm smile.

"Would anyone else care for introductions before I continue on?" Roger looked at everyone.

I heard a deep sigh come from my right. It was the red head woman. "Karin Uzamaki, age 25."

"Margret, I work for the government. My age doesn't really matter." The blonde hair woman introduce.

"Lucia Brown, age twenty four and I work as a dance instructor." The brown hair woman cheerfully said.

"Hi im Ana Romano, ten years of age." The little girl said cutely.

One by one, everyone introduced there names. I was the only one left. "I'm... A-Alice Elliot." I spoke feeling a hard gaze coming from Yuri.

"Well now that its finish I shall begin." Roger started. Taking a deep breath he begins his story.

"Like I said before my name is Roger Bacon. I enrolled in Oxford and was taught by Robert Grosseteste during my younger years. I believed he lacked wisdom, but had a good heart. After graduating I began making numerous books of natural science. It was during this time I transcribed the Emigre Manuscript for the Pope. The process took me 5 years to complete during this time I used the script to gain immortality in order to pass my knowledge on to future generations. After completing the ritual I erased it from the manuscript so it could not be abused by others, upon my completion I was sentenced to death by the Vatican in order to keep knowledge of the document secret. Heh funny thing is I escape (_So he's a fugitive? _Everyone thought).

"I still retain full knowledge of the text. After escaping Vatican I began taking apprentices to share my knowledge with. Eventually I came across a man name Albert Simon." Hearing that name send shivers down half the group spine.

"I believed him to be the best of all my students, deciding to teach him everything I knew. Once versed Albert in all vast knowledge tried to share ideals about a world where everyone was treated as equals, he was vilified by the Vatican for preaching his views. Following this he became disillusioned with man's cruelty and entered into a deep sleep lasting centuries inside the Nemeton Monastery in Wales untill 1898. 1914 is where the story begins."

Roger gives me a sad expression, "During that time Alice Elliot. At that time your father was killed by my apprentice Albert, but he called himself 'Roger Bacon'. I still cannot believe he impersonated me. Before he could kill you, government officials found you. By train you was to be escorted by the government to japan. On the way hours before reaching japan, Albert killed the soldiers protecting. He intended on kidnapping you. That's when you showed up Yuri."

Me and Yuri both looked at each other.

"You tried to fight him off. He was too powerful for you. Gladly with the help of Alice you both manage to escape. And so the start of your journey. Along the travels you met Zhuzhen Li, was your resurrection Zhu Li. A sage taught by master Xifa along with peer Dehuai. Fifteen years ago you once knew and met Yuri father Ben." Yuri and Zhu both acknowledge each other.

"Margret Zelle, your resurrection was a government spy Margarete Gertrude Zelle. During a mission in Fengtian you met Yuri and Alice for the first time. Since than along the journey you discover that Dehuai, a warlock is behind all of the demonic happenings that they have encountered so far. Dehuai reveals his plans to perform the Demon Gate Invocation to summon the Seraphic Radiance. A powerful entity to destroy Shanghai. He kidnaps Alice for this and faced him off at Kuihai Tower. Somehow you manage to defeat Dehuai but is unable to stop the summoning of the Seraphic Radiance. In the end, Yuri and the group are separated. It was a shame that you had to fight an old friend of Zhuzhen." Taking a breather to catch his breath Keith finish the story.

"The next part is my favorite. You found yourselves in Europe. Alice and the others search for Yuri. Eventually reunited you met new comrades or so to speak friends, along the way which includes. Halley Plunkett, you are Halley Brancket recarnation. Brancket met the others while trying to save the orphanage your past life lived at. Halley, the son of Koudelka. Than you met me! (Very excited to tell his side story) You stumble upon my family home at the Blue Castle, Bistritz village in Europe. I been asleep for a long time till you guys woke me up. So I tag along for fun, I was bored all that time (_That was it?_Everyone thought). A shocking truth is revealed as we continue. Like Roger said Albert, his apprentice was using his name. We soon found this out. A disciple of the real Roger Bacon. Discover that Albert's true intention is to raise the Neameeto Float, which is a beacon capable of drawing God to Earth so that it can cleanse the world. He wanted tocapture Alice to achieve his goal, that is why he kidnapped her at the train." I felt so used. I wondered if I was really that strong.

"Originally he was going to use her to raise the float. then changes tack and captures Koudelka Iasant instead, and raises the float with her power. Halley Brancket, mother. We were able to teleported to the float by Roger help. We fought are way through to find Albert at the pinnacle, where we engage him in battle. He repents for his misdeeds and uses the last of his power to send us to intercept God before it can reach Earth. I don't know how but we destroy God and the world." From what it sounds like, we are hero's. We saved the world twice. Were there is good news, has to be bad news.

The story soon turns sour. Roger continues where Keith left off. "This story becomes tragic. Resting before the big battle (Roger stares at me). Alice goes to bed shortly after, and goes to face Atman alone. Leader of the Four Mask. The Four Masks live inside Yuri heart wanting his soul. They plague Yuri, main objective is to make his life a living hell. Suffer and attack him personally, all for the sake of enjoyment. If he didn't tried to stop him the will send a reaper to come kill him. A demon who used the spirit of Yuri father from within his heart the memories he kept." My heart ache seeing the pain look Yuri held. This must took a real tool on him, I wished I could clear his thoughts.

"Yuri do you still have those voices in your head?" Roger looked at Yuri. He gave a simple response "No." His voice carrying anger.

Yuri was Harmonixer, a person capable of defeating demons and monsters and fusing their essence to his body in order to transform into a monstrous manifestation of their demonic powers. However Yuri has many dark feelings within him that did not had the spiritual balance or training most Harmonixers in his line have had so his heart has become a graveyard in the truest sense for the souls of the vengeful demons who he has slain. The Four Mask are the four oldest spirits or perhaps the four broadest culmination of the demon ghosts Yuri has slain and fused with. They wish to avenge their fellow demons and constantly manifest the hatred of whatever monsters Yuri has recently slain. The longer Yuri goes without clearing the Malice the Masks build up in his heart the stronger the manifestation gets. If the manifestation grows unchecked the Masks use it to open the gate of darkness in Yuri's heart and summon their grim reaper 'Fox Face' who Yuri has called. He appeared only twice for you." Yuri shrugged not knowing Roger had to smile at his action.

Where was I? Ah yes... Over time Yuri will encounter a terrible angel called the Seraphic Radiance. In order to prevent it from destroying the world Yuri decides to fuse with it. Though he subdues it he loses himself in the creature's Malice and loses control of his body to the Seraphic Radiance and the Masks. When you found him he is completely lost in his mind and thinks he is still a child. Thought that his friends was monsters attacking him and his mother. After fighting them and being defeated Alice, goes into the Spirit Graveyard of Yuri's heart and speaks with the Masks. I don't know much, just a theory. Alice must have made a deal with the four mask in order to protect Yuri. Agreeing to it at a price, they will leave him alone, if she replace him. That they will take her soul." I felt a hand grasp mines. I gasp as I looked at Yuri. _What is this feeling in my heart?_

"Alice confronts 'Fox Face' and eventually helps Yuri regain himself though she never tells him about the deal since there is nothing that can be done to stop it and he will just become more hurt. After the point when Fox Face is defeated the Malice acquired from defeating foes appears to have stopped...at first. It is sad that all this happened all just to torcher him. Whats worst they told him Alice did. She would protect him from anything at her own risk. Those were the last words the mask spoke to him about." I could feel the tension in the room. With Roger sad expression and Yuri dark aura. I already knew where this was headed.

Atman was summoned by The Four Masks to reap and annihilate Alice Elliot Soul when she offers it to save the life of Yuri. Atman exists beyond the door of darkness in the Spirit's graveyard, connected to Yuri's spirit and is a manifestation of Malice"

"Atman said he existed to enforce spiritual contracts and was their to devour my soul bringing permanent death to my very being." I said everyone looked at me. I felt embarrassed. "Sorry I interrupted you Mr. Bacon. You see I have this nightmare very often in the past along with many others. So I can remember it by heart. I remember him saying _'I am Atman, the executor of spiritual sacrifice. I bring death to your soul.'_" Just seeing his face pop up in my head sent me chills. Now I know why that thing frightens me.

"I see im sorry to hear that. Atman... Atman kills her, leaving Alice with only hours to live. She stays alive long enough to kill Albert Simon and the Meta God, and she dies on a train ride to Zurich shortly after in her sleep. Yuri found out when the mask mock him, about not being able to protect her. He held on to her until they arrived at Zurich." The room was silent.

"There was nothing he could have done to protect her? Is that why I feel so guilty looking at her?" Yuri asked still holding my hand tight. _Please... Yuri. Don't show any type of resentment. If im anything like the past Alice. I showed no regrets in protecting the one I love. _

"I didn't say nothing. That is where the rest of you met. Karin Uzamaki-" Roger was yet again interrupted by Halley.

"Is my mother the reincarnation of Koudelka Iasant?" Halley asked.

"Yes she is. Your mother Chouun was an orphan at a young age as you well know. Chouun isn't your mother real name, it was change. Her real name is Koudelka Iasant. The Koudelka in the past, her mother remarried and had two more children. As generations went on, your grandfather met your grandmother. They wanted the baby name to be unique. He named her after the abandon daughter of the Iasant, Koudelka." Roger told Halley, tears began to appear.

"Can you please continue the story." Karin seemed frustrated.

"Yes, as I was saying. Karin Uzamaki you are Karin Koenig reincarnation. Koenig is Alice Elliot aunt on her mother side. So in a way you and Alice are related." With Karin on my right side we both stared at each other.

Karin Koenig was a officer in the German army and descendant of a long line of Bavarian nobility from Munich. At that time 1915, we was at war. Or so to say, the start of World War 1. Karin first encounter Yuri at the church in Domremy. I don't know much about it but it seems he saved your life Karin. Do you have any memories from that. Like a dream?" Roger looked at Karin.

"No im afraid not." Karin being drawn in on the story.

Since than I assume that your commanding officer wanted you to go back and investigate the church. You was than a guide for Cardinal Nicolas Conrad. Nicolas Charles Sweeper you are the reincarnation of Nicolas Conrad." I looked at the blonde hair man wearing all white suit with a black tie.

"I don't know much but it seems Nicolas used Karin to show her where she saw Yuri. He wanted to kill him in order to make a secret organization well know. I believe it was called, Sapientes Gladio, which he is a member of. You was able to escape Yuri with the help of Blanca, the white wolf. And Gepetto the puppeteer. Alice your uncle Geo is the reincarnation of Gepetto, the past Alice uncle. On the father side." Roger stop. _If that is true... Why isn't my uncle Geo here now?_

"Later on you met Joachim, Anastasia, Ana reincarnation, Lucia and of course the others as well. Why some of the people isn't in this room. Is because they wasn't there during the time of this tragic event. But first let me continue. For Yuri love of Alice, you was able to go back in time and help prevent her death. Having all of his memories."

"So what your saying is my past life went back in time and prevent Alice death. So now during World War 1, she lives?" Yuri asked piecing it together.

"Yes exactly. And he change Alice fate but not the future. World War 1 still happened, and the events you went through still happened as well. Here is the tricky part. 1915 after all the events. Yuri and Alice was going to wed. On there wedding day, in 1916. Something happened. I still can't explain it. But an explosion hit the church we was all in. A whole thing of malice, strong enough to wipe out a village. Me, Joachim, Keith and Yuri sensed it. I was able to cast a spell inside the church with the help of Keith. It was too late, the village you was going to be married inside the church was destroyed. Whats worst the malice leaked inside the church and over powered everyone. Even Yuri. As a talented magician I was able to help Keith put a spell on all of you. This is one of the other spells I have created." Roger said rubbing his head.

"The power of resurrection. But it wasn't a sure thing. Taking all of your souls out your body I was able to bring you all back. In a different time and know of you will have your memories, but it seems you got traces of it." Finally the story finish.

"I got a question. If I died, how come im still alive with the same effects as the others." Nicolas asked.

"That im not sure myself. Must have been the will to live again. Also with Karin I saw something inside her soul. Like there was another or something. Whatever it was maybe that is what brought you back. That is how all of you are back in a different time period." Roger finish.

I raised my hand, "I also have a question. If people who died in the past that didn't have the resurrection spell. Like Yuri's parents or all our family members how are they still alive?" I put down my hand.

"Easy. They are just replicas. Having the spirit of a lost one but not their soul. It's almost like that fox face character. He had Yuri father spirit, but not his soul. So he really wasn't his father. Just acted like him with Ben Hyuga traits. It's the same with all your family. Some traits might be the same, some a little different from their past life. I will say Both Yuri parents, Alice father and whoever your past life love ones that passed away wont be the same person from there old self... Well, maybe they will?" Roger started to think of a simple way to put it.

"In a simple way, Roger wants to bring all your memories back. That was the reason why we brought you all back here." Joachim said.

"It is your decision to make. Take all the time you need." Keith finish for his brother.

I can tell everyone was still in thought. I already made my choice. "I... I want my memories back. If I have it back I can finally what I went through and concur my nightmares. Besides it wont change who I am now. I would like to have my memories back please." I smiled at them. They smiled back, I felt Yuri tight grip on me gone. I miss his warmth.

"(Sigh) When you put it like that... I'm in too." Yuri grinned at me. My heart almost leaped out.

"What about you Margie?" Keith grinned at Margret.

"Its Margarete, my friends call me Margret for short. Not no damn Margie." I can see a vein pop from her forehead.

"Ah, I do missed that about you Marg... That oh so sassy attitude. It doesn't affect your old age. "

"WHO THE HELL IS OLD!? YOUR WAY OLDER THAN ME!" Margarete roared.

"Ah that's right. You just turned twenty seven."

"How? How the hell you know that! I never told you my age!" Margarete yelled.

"Easy, because of that spell we put a locator on everyone to know when you all are alive again." Keith stated.

"Oh whatever know it all! I want my memories back too." Glaring at Keith, he just smiled with innocence. _I don't know why... I feel Yuri did that to me once?_ I questioned my thoughts.

Soon everyone raised there hands to have their memories back. In about a weeks time we are to meet back here. For preparations for the spell to charge up. Im a little scared. Yet I feel like... I have all the courage, strength to go on with this. No doubts, no regrets. I am going to be okay. Again I will live a new me. I hope this will be our happy forever after.

The start of a new life... For all of us.

* * *

_**Check out my profile for my story Before & After HS. It will be over soon, and then it will be the start of my new story based on Shadow Hearts From The New World. The title is called Before & After: Shadow Hearts. Until next time see you in two weeks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Hearts Series**_

**THE END**


End file.
